


Obscured Recollection

by PumpkinStew



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Memory Loss, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinStew/pseuds/PumpkinStew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had woken up in a small village in Russia, with the citizens thanking him for a deed which he can’t remember.</p><p>Or an AU where Hanzo loses all of his past memories 4 years after he left the Shimada Clan. And how he spends the next several years trying to get them back with the help of companions he meets along the way, including a mysterious cyborg who seems to know more than he claims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

_Since when was there_  
_such a great amount of memories that I can't remember?_  
_Out of those which I can't remember,_  
_I do remember a single, certain one_

_Once more, many times over,_  
_what I remember is that face_  
_But still, somehow I remain unable_  
_to remember you_

_-Lyrics by Hachi, DONUT HOLE (2013)_

 

* * *

 

**_A young boy laughing_**

 

**_Explosions_ **

 

**_A young man screaming_ **

 

**_Flames_ **

 

The flashes of images that swirl in the young man’s head is too much for him, too powerful even. And suddenly, he’s in pain, so much pain.

 

**_Laughter and nostalgia_ **

 

**_Smell of burning flesh_ **

 

**_A bloodied blade_ **

 

**_Sounds of a young boy crying_ **

 

**_Regret_ **

 

His back almost feels like it’s on fire. But he doesn’t move; almost as if his own mind was yelling at him to hold still; to not run away now; to protect. He doesn’t understand why.

Actually, he can’t remember why.

 

**_Loneliness_ **

 

**_Grief_ **

 

**_Regret_ **

 

**_Regret_ **

 

**_Regret_ **

 

He can feel even more images overwhelm his already disorientated mind, and it becomes too much for him to handle. He can feel his body collapse, and he’s in too much pain to stay awake.

And just as he collapses, he can barely register a loud noise of a machine crashing and a warm feeling of an arm wrapping around him.

He lets the Darkness that enveloped his consciousness induce him into much-needed rest.

 

* * *

 

 

 He wakes up with a start.

 

**_Fight_ **

 

**_Enemy_ **

 

**_Pain_ **

 

Lurching forward with all his might, he panicked at where he was and how he got there. Only to have train of confused thoughts interrupted by a pain-splitting headache that causes him to cry out in **extreme** distress.

As he laid his head back down on the feather pillow that he was so very grateful for, he suddenly felt a cool towel being laid on his forehead, providing much-needed relief for the headache that was plaguing him.

“Don’t get up yet, your body is not yet used to sudden movement” A gruff, female voice that had a thick accent greeted him.

He opened his eyes again, letting them readjust to his surroundings and the bright light.

 

Blinking slowly, he could slowly see that standing by his bed was a woman with bright, neon pink hair.

“Do you speak English?” She said

He stared at her blankly, slowly registering her words before nodding his head.

“Good, otherwise we would have problem.” She mumbled quietly, before turning her gaze away.

“Water?” She asked as she stepped away from his side to turn her attention to something else in the room.

He nodded, and tried to get up again slowly, but before he could even sit up, he felt a bile rise up to his throat. He turned his head desperately towards the side of the bed and threw up, coughing and spluttering whatever content that had been in his stomach. He felt a hand rub against his back soothingly and heard the voice of the lady again.

“Let it all out, my friend. Let it all out.” She spoke in a much softer tone.

 

When he was finally done throwing up, he felt like his mind was in a haze. A cup was brought to his lips and he could feel cool water touching his lips.

“Drink, you need fluids.”

He accepted the drink and downed it quickly. It felt like it had been days since he drank water and the much-needed hydration made his headache better. While it didn’t quite make it go away, it did provide a little relief and that was enough for him.

 He let the lady take the cup away from him when he was done, and she had gently pushed his body back down to lay down.

“Sleep.” She said. “What you need most is rest now.”

 

The moment his head had hit the pillow, his vision went blurry and he drifted back into a deep sleep.


	2. The first year was of Snow and Doubt

He woke up warm on the bed, headache mostly gone, though there was still a dull ache at the back of his head.

“You’re finally up”

It was the pink-haired lady again, sitting by the side of his bed while holding an open book in her hands. “I would get a nurse, but all medical personnel are busy with the injured.” She stated matter-of-factly as she closed the book. “Plus, I’m one of few here who can speak English”

She puts the book down on a bedside table nearby. Then stood up and walked to the other end of the room to grab a jug of water. She began to pour some water into a glass, which gave the Man a chance to observe her features.

She was tall and very muscular, obviously an athlete of some sort. She had fresh bandages around her arms and upper body, as if she just got out of a battle. But she was obviously not a hostile enemy, so he relaxed a bit.

The Pink-Haired Lady walked back towards the bed and handed some him water. “Drink up, you need to make up for being asleep for 4 days.”

4 days? He had been asleep for 4 days?

“My name is Zarya, by the way.” The Pink-Haired lady said with a friendly smile. “I’m sorry for the rude awakening, but I was the only one available to watch over you.”

She sat back down on her chair and looked at him. “The Village is safe now. We managed to push back the damn Omnics…” She smiled again. “It was mostly thanks to you, for keeping them at bay before the rest of us reached you.”

He put the glass down and stared at her confusingly. “E-Excuse me?”

“The Village. You saved them. Do you not remember?”

He stared at her for a bit, before he looked down at his hands, noticing that they were trembling slightly.

“I-“ He licked his dry lips, trying to find the right words. “I-I c-cannot remember”

Zarya watched him with a concerned look, before letting out a huge sigh. “An Amnesic, I see. Looks like we have another problem on our hands.”

They sat in an awkward silence for a while, until she stood up and walked back to the other side of the room to prepare something.

When she returned, she had poured him another glass of water and got him a warm bowl porridge to eat. “You need to get some energy before we can continue.” She had said with a warm, though strained smile.

 

* * *

 

 

The light breakfast had been great. After the first bite, he had scarfed down the porridge in an instant, his body too hungry after the days he had spent in a coma. Zarya laughed, but did not seem critical and even offered him seconds, though he politely declined, if not out of shame for being unable to eat more in a more sophisticated manner in front of a lady.

But the meal did wonders for him. The Man could feel like his body was lighter and he had completely recovered from his headache at this point. He was still in a bit of a daze, but overall, he could sort out his thoughts much more clearly now.

Zarya took her seat by his bed, and looked at him seriously.

 “Let’s get straight to business, shall we? What is your name?”

The Young Man stared at her, before looking down in thought.

“H-Hanzo.” He blurted out in stumbling words. “Yes… I think that is my name…”

“Japanese” She nodded. “Makes sense, from the way you were dressed when we found you.” She chuckled a bit before continuing. “Do you remember anything at all?”

He blinked at her question, and tried to remember something. Anything. But it was of futile effort.

He could only remember his name, and remembered nothing. Not of his own past, not of his own family, not of how he even got here in the first place.

“I-I can’t remember anything.” He said in a small, trembling voice. “My name is Hanzo… that is all I can remember.”

Zarya nodded, watching him gravely. “This memory loss is more serious than I thought.”

 

* * *

 

Zarya gave Hanzo a brief rundown of what had happened to him.

He had been a traveller, wandering through the village and staying in a local inn when the Omnium nearby had resurged. From what Hanzo was able to gather after some questioning, Omnium were factories that could produce self-aware robots known as Omnic, and that some of these Omnics had been started attacking the village out of nowhere.

Zarya had gotten the news, and rushed back as soon as possible. When she got back, she saw a magnificent sight. There was a small group of people holding off the Omnics that were trying to break through the defenses of the village but were obviously outnumbered, desperate and in need of backup.

But a lone man was the one who was truly keeping the Omnics at bay, preventing them from doing any serious damage. That man had been Hanzo, who was firing arrow after arrow at the Omnics’ weak points, defending the front lines and stopping any Omnics from breaching their only line of defense.

“I was part of the army who arrived as backup.” Zarya said as she looked down sadly. “I am ashamed, but I did not manage to reach you on time, I am so sorry.”

“When we had arrived, soldiers charged forward and slowly, but surely, the damned Omnics began to retreat. However, one Omnic had managed to breach the defence and was about to strike down on one of our men.”

She looked at Hanzo. “…but you saved him, Hanzo.”

The Japanese man looked down at his hands and understood what she was implying. That had been the reason for his amnesia.

“The Omnic was about to strike, but you ran forward and took it in his place. It gave you a pretty bad hit to your head, but I’m glad you’re alive at the very least.”

She placed her hand over his, and smiled. “I hope I was at the very least, able to put your mind at ease for a while. You are a hero, Hanzo, and one of the bravest men I have ever seen.”

Hanzo smiles back, but at the very back of his head, he thought he could hear a soft, sinister whisper taunting him.

**_“You are no hero. You are just a cold-hearted murderer.”_ **

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a week of resting in the hospital.

Doctors and nurses came in and out. Zarya visited from time to time, sometimes together with a few other soldiers who wanted to see him.

“They wanted to say ‘Thank You.’” She had laughed as the soldiers spoke to him enthusiastically to him in Russian and a bit of broken english. “They saw you fight on the battlefield, and they loved the way you kicked those Omnics’ ass.”

Hanzo made a few friends here and there, though his memories remained the way it was before; empty.

It was a few more days, before the Doctors decided that Hanzo was ready for discharge. He would have to avoid strenuous activity for the next few days, but was overall alright. His lost memories were worrying, but Hanzo decided that it was better that the doctors focused their efforts on the injured instead of a man with no past.

“What will you do now?” Zarya had asked him as she led him out of the hospital and into the cold, Siberian weather. “I could put you up with a host family if you want.”

“No, Zarya” Hanzo replied. “There is still a Omnic War going on, I would like to see if I could help your people in any way.” He smiled again. “It is my way of thanking all of you for your kindness.”

Zarya laughed heartily and pat his back roughly, earning a “Oof” out of him. “Do not be a stranger,  my friend. Though it is true that the army could use more men of your skill.”

She guided him towards an opening near the hospital, and handed him the small dufflebag she had been holding. “This was your stuff that the hospital kept for you, while you were out cold.”

He zipped it open, to find what looked to be strange silk garments, as well as a bow and arrow.

“You are a marksman, are you not?” Zarya smirked, gesturing her hand towards a tree that was opposite them and some distance away. “Show me what you got.”

Hanzo’s hand and fingers gripped around the bow with familiarity. He smiled lightly, though his memory of his own past and self were forgotten, it would seem that his body was still able to remember a familiar action.

He picked up his bow with an arrow, and stood up. Shoulder facing towards the tree, he brought the bow up, and drew the bow with familiar strength.

**_Bring your arm up, slowly, and keep your eyes on the target._ **

It almost felt like he could hear a voice speaking in his head, drilling in familiar instructions.

He took a shot, but his arrow went wide off mark, much to Zarya’s amusement. “Has the Hospital stay made you weak already, Hanzo?” She said with a mocking grin.

The Japanese man smiled and rolled his eyes. “At least the tree was spared from the mercy of my arrow.” He laughed.

“Let’s see if you can actually hit it this time, master marksman.” Zarya said, amused as she handed him another arrow. “But try not to let the arrow land elsewhere again, shall we? We will need to pick them up later.”

He tried a few more times, though the arrows had missed their target from time to time again. This made Hanzo less confident, had he really been so good as Zarya said he was?

A cloud of doubt was beginning to cast over his mind, until a familiar pat on his back broke him out of these thoughts.  Zarya laughed and handed him another arrow.

“I am sure you can do it. Why not try again?” She said

He looked at his bow again, and with a bit more confidence. If such a brave person like Zarya had confidence in him, he should not be standing around and wasting time doubting himself, and instead focus on the task at hand.

That was when he got an idea, and he began to unzip the coat he was wearing.

He took off the warm winter coat he was wearing, as well as the warm sweater underneath, revealing his toned upper body and strange tattoos. He tied his coat around his waist, and picked up his bow once again.

He gripped his bow. One eye focusing on his target. Raising his elbows up and aiming the arrow towards the tree.

He drew his bow and a soft voice called out in his mind.

**_No hesitation_ **

He fired his bow.

The arrow hit dead center in the tree.

His body relaxed and he took a deep breath. He had done it.

Zarya who had been standing by the side, whistled at his feat and walked over to him.

“Great shot. But you might want to shoot with a coat on next time.” She laughed heartily. “Siberia weather will kill you before the enemy does.”

 

* * *

 

 The rest of the year flew by so quickly before Hanzo could even blink.

After his discharge from the Hospital, Zarya had showed him around the village, where he was greeted by many grateful villagers who had seen his feat during the Omnic attack. They called out to him in broken English which Hanzo could make out as “Thank you” or “Our hero” He had smiled at their kind words and thanked them for their warm hospitality, though he was still unable to remember anything about the attack.

Afterwards, Zarya had brought him to a Military Base where Zarya was supposedly staying at. It looked slightly run-down and had obviously been a target of enemies. But whatever concerns Hanzo had about the safety of the place, he wisely chose not to voice them out. But even without words, Zarya seemed to still sense his doubt.

“It is no Overwatch.” She had said to him, although he did not have any idea of what she was talking about. “But we Russians will make do with anything in order to protect our home.”

Hanzo was introduced to some higher ups, who were at first doubtful and suspicious of recruiting a foreign man. But they were convinced after he had shown them what he was able to do with a single bow and arrow.

It was hard, adjusting to a foreign Military at first. The first couple of days, he sat alone at the Mess Hall, with no one but Zarya and the few soldiers who he met at the hospital to offer company to him. Not many of the Russian soldiers had been ready to trust a foreign man. But for some reason, he did not mind the isolation.

**_"Good for you_."**

The small voice in his head had spoken out.

**_"You were always meant to be alone."_ **

 

* * *

 

 

It was after a few missions of fending off the Omnic that more of the Soldiers began to open up to him, after seeing his skills and his capability on the battlefield. Though he was unable to understand the Russian men, over time, he began to pick up a few phrases here and there, and used hand gestures to communicate with them.

Eventually, he made more friends among the soldiers, fighting by their side during the fierce battles with Omnics, joining them in the occasional drinking sessions, and joking with them in broken Russian, which his many friends laughed at.

 

* * *

 

 

Despite all of this, Hanzo's lost memories showed little signs of ever returning. Even after everything he had been through so far, his memory still showed no sign of recovering, which worried Hanzo greatly.

There were still many things he questioned. His skills with the bow, the strange tattoo on his arms which he now identified was that of dragons. And he was beginning to question the soft voices in his head, that seemed to never have anything good to say, taunting and hostile even.

“It is strange how your memory is still not coming back.” Zarya had said, during a small, private talk over a bottle of vodka. She took a sip out of her glass thoughtfully. “It must be hard on you, having to endure this.” She said, looking at him with a concerned look.

Hanzo looked down at the glass in his hands, looking at his reflection with a weak gaze.

“I am unable to remember anything. And every day I get more frustrated over it.”

Zarya put her arm on his shoulder, but it did little to make him feel better. She tried to offer him a few words of comfort “It is not your fault, Hanzo.”

“I wake up every day, and I try, but no matter what I do, I just cannot remember.” He began to tremble slightly, and he could feel his grip on his glass tightening.

“I am beginning to doubt who I was, Zarya. What if I was not the kind of person I have thought myself to be?”

“Hanzo-“ Zarya tried to calm him down, but was cut off.

“You have seen my skills with the bow and arrow. I am skilled, Zarya.” He said, looking at her, straight in the eyes. “Too skilled even.”

Looking away, he looked out into the horizon, gazing out into the cold unknown. “I have tried hand-to-hand combat with the other soldiers, and I have tried other forms of weapons.”

He turned towards Zarya once more, and for once, the Pink-haired lady could see that the Japanese Man by her side, was paralysed in fear, his black eyes looking into hers, full of nothing but sorrow and doubt.

He opened his mouth, shaking but still somewhat firm.

“I was trained to be a fighter, Zarya. These skills do not come naturally, I must have learned them from somewhere. It’s not just bow and arrows, I can hold my ground in close combat. I can sneak up on someone without them knowing. I could kill someone easily, so very easily.”

He put his glass down and looked at his fingers, the fingers that had multiple scars on them, tracing the rough hands almost as if it were a canvas.

“I must have been some kind of Soldier, perhaps even an Assassin. Do you see what I am getting at?”

Zarya wanted to refute Hanzo’s words, but something in her mind stopped her. Hanzo’s words made a lot of sense, and would explain a lot of questions that they both had about Hanzo’s past identity.

“I must have hurt people in one way or another in the past. What if I had killed my own family?” He said with a fearful look in his eyes before he looked at Zarya once more.

“I am afraid, Zarya.” He said, his hands trembling.

**“I am afraid of the kind of monster I could have been.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to portray the questions and doubts a Amnesic person would have when confronted with the prospect that they were not as good a person they thought they could have been before they lost their memories. 
> 
> It must be frightening to not know anything, not even of your own self.


	3. The Second Year was of Vodka and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is asking questions that nobody around him seem to have the answers to. Perhaps it is time to expand his horizon and look for answers elsewhere.

“Hanzo. My friend.” Zarya said, looking into the archer’s eyes. “Listen to me.”

The Japanese Man immediately cast his eyes towards the Russian Woman, resisting all the urge to focus his attention on the floor in front of him.

“When I met you in the hospital, I told you.” The Pink-Haired Lady said earnestly. “That you are a hero.”

“You saved the lives of my people. And you nearly sacrificed yourself to save one of my men. Don’t ever for a second, think you are a monster ever again.”

She put a hand on his shoulder before continuing. “We may not know of your past, but it does not matter. Now, you are a good friend and a good fighter who is doing nothing more but defending so many innocent lives.”

"Thank you, Hanzo.”

She does not say anything more afterwards, and he can hear her words ringing in his head as he laid on his bed trying to get some shut-eye.

_A good friend._

_A good fighter._

**_A Monster_ **

He shut his eyes and tried to shut the voice away. Though to his dismay, it would seem that the voice of doubt would continue to linger in the back of his mind.

 

* * *

 

The talk with Zarya spurs Hanzo to question his past even more, and he spends the next few missions restless and uneasy, taking out his fustrations recklessly on Omnics, much to Zarya’s disapproval. No matter the reason, she would not approve of such reckless behaviour (Though he does take out the Omnics in record time, she was still not impressed.)

New Year’s also come and go, with the Soldiers celebrating with a loud party in the Hectic Army Base. Hanzo finds himself laughing and joining in the festivities, cracking jokes with the Russian Soldiers and toasting with glasses of Vodka.

And it is also a few days afterwards that Zarya drag Hanzo down to the Medical Staff in the Army base to finally get an analysis on his memory loss after countless attempts at securing an appointment with the busy staff. They hoped that at the very least, the Medical Checkup could bring back some of Hanzo's memories.

But instead, the Checkup only proved to raise more questions for the Japanese Man.

“We don’t quite understand it.” The Doctor had spoken in thick accented English. “But your memories are repressed probably because of stress prior to the injury. But the hit from the Omnic was probably what sealed it up completely.”

The Doctor picked up a bottle and showed it to Hanzo. “Before, your head was like this bottle. The memories are like the water inside of it, bottled up, but still able to leak out from time to time.”

The Doctor proceeded to screw a cap on the top of the bottle tightly, and showed it to Hanzo again. “Now this is what it’s like after the hit. Screwed on tight and unable to be free.”

“Is there any way to get his memories back then?” Zarya had asked in an agitated manner, obviously disappointed that there was still no way to recover Hanzo’s lost memories.

The Doctor looked down for a moment as if contemplating something, and then cast his eyes towards the Archer.  "The best way to recover memories is to find places or people that were familiar to you.” The Doctor continued to reason. ““You say you were a traveller before the incident, yes? You might not be getting your memories back here, because you were a stranger to this land in the beginning-"

Before the doctor could finish, Hanzo cut in, finally realizing what it is that he had overlooked all this time."There is nothing here that can make me recall anything, because I had no past here to begin with.”

 

* * *

 

“I think you should go to Japan.” Zarya said after the medical checkup, as they sat on a stairway sipping some canned coffee.

Hanzo blinks at Zarya’s words. “Excuse me?”

“You want to remember your past, yes? Then you should go to Japan. Judging by your accent and getup when we met, you are obviously a native from there.”

“But I cannot just up and leave, all of you,” He gestured, referring to the army base and its inhabitants, “You are still in the middle of war, I cannot just abandon you.”

Zarya laughed and smacked him on the shoulders in what seemed a friendly gesture, but still drew a ‘oof’ out of Hanzo. “We Russians are not as weak as you might think we might be.”

“This Omnic Crisis, is our duty and problem to face. But Hanzo, you need to find your past, and answer your own questions.” She looked at her friend straight in the eyes. “Is that not what you have always wanted?”

He looks down at the floor and contemplates what Zarya just said. Zarya was right, the soldiers were strong, and would be able to hold their ground no matter the battle, he has fought with them since last year, and he has seen their skills out in the battlefield.

He shut his eyes and thought.

 

The Doctors were right. There would be no purpose in staying in a land where he had no recollection of. The best course of action to start recovering the broken fragments of his memories would be to look for places he could be familiar with. Even if he could not remember everything, to at least know his true identity would give him a bit of closure.

He looked into the Russian’s eyes with renewed resolve.

“I understand, I shall go to Japan to see if I can find anything.”

Perhaps returning to what would be his native country would give him some clues as to what kind of person he was before; why he would be trained with such skills; what he did in his past. He also wanted to know if he at the very least, had some friends or family.

_Family_

He does not quite understand why, but the word made him wince a bit for a second, before the feeling was gone.

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean he can’t go to Japan?!” Zarya cried out as she slammed her large hand on the counter top, scaring the meek girl sitting behind the counter of the Airport.

"H-Have you not h-heard?!" The girl stuttered nervously. "J-Japan- eek! J-Japan has closed off his borders temporarily!"

"And what I am asking you now, is why?!" Zarya repeated aloud, glaring at the cowering girl who yelped with a loud "eep!" and tried to hide under the counter.

"Calm down, friend." Hanzo placed one hand on the agitated Russian's broad shoulders. He turned his attention back to the frightened clerk. "Is there any reason why we are unable to enter the country? I wish to return home as soon as possible."

The clerk calmed down enough to answer their queries. "There was an incident a few months ago related to some crime group's attacks on major cities. The country has been in havoc recently, nobody can stop the terrorist attacks and Japan was deemed unsafe to travel to."

"Of course." Zarya said, ignoring as the Clerk flinched when she spoke up. "Overwatch was disbanded a few months back. Nobody can keep peace anymore in these times." She turned her gaze towards Hanzo. "It would seem that we have no choice but to wait until the country reopens its borders, any ideas of what to do?"

Hanzo shook his head. "Perhaps we should return to base and call it a day first. I need some time to think up a new plan."

 

* * *

 

It was after a few more missions that the word of Hanzo planning to leave spread around the base even more. Hanzo asked around for advice from fellow soldiers who approached him upon hearing of his plans.

"You could always go to South Korea first." One soldier had suggested to him, which was a good idea, but had a catch. 

Korea was a good option. It was one of the closer countries that could provide direct transport to Japan when the borders finally reopened. It was a good idea, but there was one major problem.

Hanzo had no money.

Living expenses in Korea was known to be very high, and the little savings he earned from the Army would be barely enough to cover his plane tickets. He had initially planned to use that money to return to Japan, but seeing that it was not an option now, he had to be careful not to overspend or spurge on unnecessary expenses.

It would seem that for now, Hanzo should focus on jobs so he could save up a bit more before he did anything else.

Money first, then to Korea.

It was a reasonable plan, and soon, Hanzo began asking around friends and acquaintances if there were any jobs that required his skill set.

And that job soon came in the form of Alexander, one of the soldiers in his unit.

"My cousin, he owns a good trading company. I told him about you, and he said he would love to have you accompany his men on one of their next deliveries." The man said cheerfully as he explaned to Hanzo of the situation.

"What can I do for him?" Hanzo inquired, the job piquing his interest more and more.

Alexander grinned. "It is a simple job! Simply guard them as they transport some supplies overseas. They need as much protection as they can get because it is dangerous! Ever since Overwatch disbanded, there has been a rise of bandits and criminals. No longer safe."

Hanzo nodded. "I see. Then I believe I can be of assistance to your cousin. But where will they be travelling to?"

Alexander smiled. "Have you heard of a place in Brazil called  _Rio de Janeiro_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon the slight hiatus after Chapter 2. Exams popped up and I did not have as much free time as I wanted to continue writing. But all is well now. Next chapter, we will be seeing the appearance of a certain Musician. (Who also happens to my main in the game) 
> 
> As for when Genji is finally going to show up, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I'd say that following the timeline I'm using for this story, Genji is still under the guidance a certain Omnic Monk.
> 
> EDIT: Thanks @ShimadaGenji for pointing out my major error where I accidentally called Rio a country when it's actually a part of Brazil! It was a mistake on my part, and I really didn't mean to make such a mistake. Sorry, and thanks for pointing it out!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think of this in the comments!


End file.
